


In Vino Veritas [podfic]

by Sab



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Community: amplificathon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: Teasing your former nemesis when drunk isn't always a good idea. (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)
Relationships: G'Kar/Londo Mollari
Kudos: 1





	In Vino Veritas [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Vino Veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



> These were definitely the most extreme voices I've done. I have laryngitis now. Thanks, Londo. *g* 
> 
> Length ~ 8 minutes. Cover and audiobook made by mific.

[Download mp3 from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lkhupnuqd4cp08g/In_Vino_Veritas.mp3/file)  
[Download m4b from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/v6v7hthttx0euur/In_Vino_Veritas.m4b/file)  
[Audio hosted at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/in-vino-veritas)


End file.
